pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Skakid9090/Archive 2
First — Skakid 17:23, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :Welcome back... I guess? -- Guild Deals 17:24, 29 May 2008 (EDT) ::^ Tab Is 17:25, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :::Third. --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 18:18, 29 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Even after a 3 week ban, you're still the most linked to user afaik. Ojamo 18:39, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :::::To much pwn, eh?--Goldenstar 18:18, 30 May 2008 (EDT) Skadiddles Come do FoW. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 09:19, 30 May 2008 (EDT) :in school =/ i can do in 5 hours if you still want to — Skakid 09:20, 30 May 2008 (EDT) ::Meh, guessed you were at home because of MSN :< -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 09:20, 30 May 2008 (EDT) ... Where is my fucking crystalline. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 06:15, 31 May 2008 (EDT) :Complaint lodged. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 06:54, 31 May 2008 (EDT) ::You seem to be very loved on that site. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 07:06, 31 May 2008 (EDT) :::They somehow took offence to me liking piplups :<-- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 07:07, 31 May 2008 (EDT) ::::GWW is a big Pokémon hate club you know. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 07:08, 31 May 2008 (EDT) ... Just did FoW again. Guess what happened. I WANT MY FUCKING CRYSTALLINE. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 13:50, 2 June 2008 (EDT) :cuz he doesnt wanna be with u --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 17:50, 2 June 2008 (EDT) Brave McStrong I made a guy called Brave McStrong. In the Sims 2. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 20:49, 2 June 2008 (EDT) :OBABY — Skakid 23:23, 2 June 2008 (EDT) Dearest Skadiddly -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 15:42, 5 June 2008 (EDT) :wtb online — Skakid 15:43, 5 June 2008 (EDT) Sorry, princess But ya got burned. Oh ya, btw, brave mcstrong's euro. EXteel 20:27, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :You're really want everyone to hate you, don't you?--Goldenstar 20:29, 6 June 2008 (EDT) ::Don't worry, I know ska. Besides, people only hate me because I'm more often than not right. I got this on official wiki, because we're awesome like that. It's because the oldies from PvX, the originals, the classics, w/e you wanna call us, are just awesome. =D EXteel 20:36, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :::Being right all the time is one thing. Most people won't get mad over that. It's being right, while at the same time being a complete and total dick that gets people testy.--Goldenstar 20:39, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :::Tab and Grinch are the only originals. Rawr gets an honorable mention. I am a fail troll. — Skakid 20:40, 6 June 2008 (EDT) ::::The makers, gcard, DE, auron, armond, you, me, and grinch. Tab isn't that ancient on here. Also, come ingame in 15 mins, I need someone to pull their own weight in TA running balanced, I'm sick of dragging up all the dregs. EXteel 20:43, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Fair point, Tab only came here after Alex bitched at him for a bit. :::::...Then Tab bitched a bit and I banned him. Good story? You decide. -- Armond Warblade 22:01, 6 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::^ early pvx was so much fun. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 06:07, 7 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::/agree. EXteel 04:16, 8 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Actually, Cheese, Auron, DE, Armond, GC, and myself came before all of you fags. It was a couple of months, before you even came :/. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 15:33, 9 June 2008 (EDT) Scrubs of the Day - June 7th, 2008 This lowly assassin shows she has no true grasp of the meaning of DF Honor. — Skakid 01:28, 7 June 2008 (EDT) :I hate your interface. The energy bar is slightly thinner than the health bar, it's annoying as hell. -- Armond Warblade 01:40, 7 June 2008 (EDT) ::One day I clicked default on accident. I messed around with it for 2 second because I was bored and cba to change it to a decent one. — Skakid 01:41, 7 June 2008 (EDT) ::OCD much? --Mafaraxas (talk • ) 01:53, 7 June 2008 (EDT) :::I agree with Armond - spending ages getting all the bars exactly the same is very important. (not sarcasm) Rupert=Hawt 06:38{GMT}7-06-MMVIII <3 -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 06:08, 7 June 2008 (EDT) Brave McStrong 2 is so fuckin euro. EXteel 04:18, 8 June 2008 (EDT) :You don't even know what Euro means. — Skakid 04:19, 8 June 2008 (EDT) ::OHAI so my name is Alex and I go onto a vent with a group of people with the name Strong McBrave, and now everyone thinks I'm a euro. Ya, I think that works. Also, I was in the vent with him at the time, so a group of people think you're a dirty fucking brit now. =D EXteel 04:20, 8 June 2008 (EDT) :::You're still bad, I don't get the point of your comments. Were you in vent with him talking to yourself for 11 hours when he and shadow changed channels, Ron Weasley? k pz out — Skakid 04:22, 8 June 2008 (EDT) ::::err I dunno, I hardly talked on vent, if ever. Also ur still baed. And I'm stuck again, with fucking baed players. Went to call contagion today for guildies, no-one did as I fuckin said, and everyone played it like shit. Of course, we only got past underworld. I raged and formed a pug, then got to relic runs and lol'd as we raped. Ofc we lost at cap points because cap points is fag. EXteel 04:24, 8 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Ofc we lost at cap points because cap points requires us to think rather than just kill stuff =D — Skakid 04:28, 8 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::pugs are generally stupid and can't think. That's the hitch. Try calling cap points with r3 pugs, it doesn't happen tbh. EXteel 04:30, 8 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::prot bottom midline lacking aoe mid, rest top, roll them and continue capping. — Skakid 04:31, 8 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Pretty much did that, but our midline has no aoe full stop. martyrgon had fun getting conditions off everyone, since he went with the HB infuse, headbutt warrior and contagion necroes to the top. Spammed the shit out of the 5 that went up to the top, carried on and rolled them within a minute or so. Then our guys got complacent, thinking they'd won, and we lost by 1 point or so. EXteel 04:34, 8 June 2008 (EDT) i just play strong like bearway and roll everything, or randomway as magebane or WoD and again roll everything — Skakid 04:35, 8 June 2008 (EDT) :WoD is pretty rape, particularly when chucked on an infuser. I prefer it in 4v4 though, I can just waltz into RA or TA with it and lol as a critscythe's damage goes to shit. Also I'll join you on strong like bearway sometime. EXteel 04:40, 8 June 2008 (EDT) wow no euro team in history has ever got a character below 30% DP They were supposed to be the most epic euros with the most epic spike ever. They could do it! I know they could! - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:59, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :zZzz don't be dumb. euros dont spike lol --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 15:34, 9 June 2008 (EDT) Hi Do you know who I am? I'm Chris Hansen from Dateline NBC you fucking blocked me ingame bitch D: —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' SkakiD9090 ( ) }. Wuts With the old school formatting? --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 21:13, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :cba, you can set it up if you want — Skakid 21:17, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::I expect some nice sexual pleasures afterward. I'll suck at the ACTUAL write up, but why the fuck not. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 21:19, 10 June 2008 (EDT) DAGGERANGERS FUCKING OWN AM I RITE? :D /FrosTalk\ 21:35, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :... --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 21:36, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::I'm really, really not seeing how energy is a problem with a normal sin. Did they randomly make all sin skills cost 10 more energy? -- Armond Warblade 22:07, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::Use a normal SA sin, and find out that even the mighty Crit Strikes is fragile when spamming a 10 e skill, with a ranger, for this specific situation, it out does the sin. /FrosTalk\ 22:28, 10 June 2008 (EDT) lol lol —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 19:34, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :agreed — Skakid 19:36, 13 June 2008 (EDT) ::i deleted your msn what is it —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 19:37, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :::lies you blocked me cause of euro senses skakid9090@gmail.com — Skakid 19:39, 13 June 2008 (EDT) shock axe yeah it is absolutely a great build, yet it still doesnt deserve a 5-5-5. it isnt universal enough, very simply put. completely susceptible to blind/hexes doesnt mean it cant be used there. it just isnt as effective some of the time in RA. the BB sin in RA is my favorite build for PvP but i didnt 5-5-5 it. its not like a put a 0 in universality, even though a 2 or 3 probably still would have been reasonable. just because i didnt give it a perfect score doesnt mean i am wrong. Takeyourpills55 14:17, 14 June 2008 (EDT) :Yes it does, l2p. Innovation means is it meta (which is is tbh) —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 14:18, 14 June 2008 (EDT) :What melee build gets a 5 in univ for RA then? — Skakid 14:19, 14 June 2008 (EDT) ::Also, DON'T VET GVG BUILDS ON THE BASIS OF RA. Cruise control off. - 15:20, 14 June 2008 (EDT) :::ups -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 15:21, 14 June 2008 (EDT) ::::lulz he thinks shock axe isn't 5-5-5. Funny shit--Goldenstar 20:14, 14 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Any reason you chose to whine to skakid instead of one of the other 74 5-5-5 voters? Ojamo 21:14, 14 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Skadiddles is badass?--Goldenstar 21:23, 14 June 2008 (EDT)